mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Special Abilities
Looking for Passive Abilities? Well see this: Passive Abilities This page lists all the Special Abilities in the game. These abilities can be used only by certain animals and require the pressing of RMB or 'W' for it to activate. They are great advantages in the game allowing your player to easily stun, slow, DoT (damage over time), HoT (heal over time), target only you, do extra damage to prey, and/or create new terrain features. Abilities can damage food. Claw Slash The Claw Slash ability is accessible by the Bear and Polar Bear and it's used against prey/predators to damage and stun them! It has an 8 second cooldown. It stuns predators for 3 seconds, and prey for around half that. Double Claw Slash The Double Claw Slash ability is accessible by the Sabertooth Tiger and Tiger. It is a better version of the Claw Slash ability, with two larger slash marks. It can stun prey and predators for the same amount of time as the normal claw slash When a Tiger pounces on its prey, it drags it, (like croc) and then deals some damage to the other animal that your hunting, also. the tiger's slash is the most dangerous slash, which deals more damage than Bear, Polar Bear and Sabertooth Tiger. Burrow Hole The Burrow Hole ability is accessible by the Rabbit and Arctic Hare It helps you escape from bigger predators! Just press W! It only makes a small hole that only fox/Arctic Fox and below can hide in it. It has a long cooldown, of slightly less than 20 seconds. The hole will last as long as someone is in it, but ince no one id hiding in it, it'll last for 20 seconds. Pull from Hole It can be done by the fox and arctic fox, when you go into a hole you could pull animals (2 animals max) out, from order of smallest to largest. A loud noise like circle is emited from the hole, followed by a Bark, OUT!" message if any animals are kicked out. This stuns the animals kicked out for a time, useful for both hunting and running. Rarely, kicked out animals will exclam "Whoa.", and will be stunned for an even longer amount if time. Shell The Hide In Shell ability is one of two abilities accessible by two animals. This ability allows the Crab and the Turtle to hide in their shell by holding right-click or W. While hiding in their shell, damage taken and XP loss is reduced by 70%, but speed is also reduced by 50%. This ability can only be used on land, and hills or rocks. Ink The Squid Ink ability is accessible by the Squid and Octopus. With the squid, when injured, if the player presses W within a couple of seconds, the player squirts ink, stunning all players that come in contact with it for five seconds. This is the only ability that can stun underwater players. It can only be used if the player does not have a full health bar, but did three seconds before. The Octopus can use this ability but only when animals bite it in its disguised form. This can allow the octopus to attack the animal up to 1 hit from death, at which point the ink disappears. Hold to Dig The Dig ability is accessible by the Mole. If the player is holding right-click or W, they dig underground, ignoring the slowing effect of mud. This lasts for 30 seconds, and can allow the mole to chase after rabbits and mice in mud, stealthily tail bite predators, and run from predators slow in mud. While digging, the mole cannot run. Shock The Electric Shock ability is accessible by the Stingray. When the player presses W, the stingray lets out a shock in a small area, stunning players who get stuck in the shock radius. It does an extremly small amount of damage, and stuns for a short time. It has a 9.5 second cooldown. Bite Drag The Bite Drag is accessible by the croc, tiger, boa constrictor and dino if the player is holding W or right click, the croc will pull animal that touch the chomp texture. The crocodile can then drag the animals into mud, water, or land (depends on the animal). A few abilities of other animal, such as the donkeys kick or pufferfish inflation can stun the croc, and ending the bite drag. Crocodiles can drag out sea animals from the water and let the land slow them down for long enough to eat. The bite drag can also be used on predators, but can be quickly ended by biting the croc. Boa Constrictors ability, which is known suffocating can bite drag too, its bite mark is briefly seen, and you drag a animal for example : (killer whale, octopus, etc) you also deal some damage too while dragging. The Tiger can do it too with the ambush ability, which combines four abilities, while it pounces in it's prey. it will slash it first and then drag it with its paws (and jaws, like Boa Constrictor). The Dino can bite drag too, which revealed in mope.io/img files, nothing known about it until it comes out. Roll snow The Roll snow is accessible by the mammoth. if the player is holding W or right click rolls a snowball that will become bigger on rolling, hence the freeze effect on impact. Fire The fire breath ability is accessible by the Dragon and Black Dragon. They can shoot short-ranged fireballs that damage on impact and light the prey on fire. When on fire, you take light damage, and your water bar will drain 3x faster. The only way to stop fire is to go into a lake or an ocean or to drink water drops (shoot water at on-fire animals to help friends!). 2 sec cooldown. Black Dragon can shoot 2 fireballs (3 if 20M+ xp) which do more knockback. Kick The kick ability can be done by the donkey! If the player press W or right click he will kick and stun enemy , you can use this against predators and tailbiters. The Blue whale has a similar ability to the Donkey. Inflate The Inflating ability is accessible by the Pufferfish. When pressing W, it grows itself to double size, and emerges spikes that stab any animals on contact except other Pufferfishes, also reduce damage taken by 40%. It has a six-second cooldown, and can only stay in the form for 8 seconds. Dive The diving ability can be done by everyone except the Black Dragon. It allows the player to go underwater and back up when they lose oxygen and need to come back up for air. Some animals can dive for longer times. The kraken has the longest time with 1 min 15 secs (75 secs). When you get hitted by a predator , the dive cooldown resets Charge The Charge ability is accessible by the Rhino , Swordfish,Muskox, When the player presses W, the respective animal charges very fast, but it cannot turn until halfway through the charge. If it hits an animal, the animal will be dealt 1.7x damage that it normally would, and it will be stunned. The Rhino and Swordfish can both dive and use regular boosting. It has a five-second cooldown. The Rhino's charge stuns for 1.5 seconds while the Swordfish's charge only stuns for approximately 1 second. Trunk Hit The Trunk Hit is accessible by the Elephant. It allows players to stun prey are predators. It recharges after 4 seconds. Can also be used to get food from trees. Whirlpool The Whirlpool ability is accessible by the Kraken. When it presses W, it creates a whirlpool, sucking nearby animals and food in and stunning those directly hit. It does not stun animals underwater or animals that walk into the whirlpool, only ones that are above water and are in the whirlpool when it spawns. It has a twelve-second cool-down. Disguise The disguise ability is accessible by the Octopus, The Yeti! and Tiger. The Octopus can turn into: * Plankton * Zebra * Small hill * Whirlpool * Seaweed * Starfish * Kelp * Snail If a prey hits a disguised octopus, the disguise will vanish and the prey will get inked. The Yeti can disguise itself as snow, hold W to turn into snow and release to freeze The Tiger can disguise itself as bush, stay still more than 1 second and you turn into a bush, if prey comes. pounce on it. Tail Slap The Tail Slap ability is accessible by the Blue Whale. It's one of the strongest abilities of all time. Use it as a way to kill krakens/catch prey. Slide on ice The sliding ability is an ability which is accessible to the Penguin, the Seal, and the Walrus. While on ice and holding W, the player slides. When sliding, the animal moves 1.7x faster and turns much more easier. Sliding animals are outlined with a larger gray circle. The ability has a cool-down of about half a second. Freeze The freeze ability is accessible by the Yeti. When used it freezes prey (but also makes the predator stand in place for a little so that the prey have an easier time escaping)! The yeti can also disguise itself into a snowball and when the yeti releases W it will get back to yeti and freeze the surrounding animals in a range of middle see below what a middle or average size looks like! Loud Noise The Loud Noise ability is accessible by the Lion, the Wolverine and the Hippo. It stuns any prey that gets in the way of the Roar field, slowing them down. It may even deal damage to the animal hit. However, the Groan ability has a different method. Whenever the hippo is in the water it lets out a bigger groan like the big roar. Special messages above it will appear when the ability is activated. Howl The Howl ability is an ability exclusive to the Wolf. When used, the player lets out a howl in the direction they are facing. The howl creates a slow-moving circular projectile, which "scares" animals, causing them to be slowed and be carried away by the howl. Extra Boost The extra-boost ability is accessible by three animals: Cheetah, Snow leopard, and Shark. Whenever these animals press W they get a boost. It does not stun like the dig ability. It has a cooldown of 8 sec. The Shark's and The Killer Whale's extra-boost can only be used in water. The Killer Whale no longer can use this ability prior to February 19, 2017. Throw Banana The Throw Banana ability is accessible by the Gorilla. If the player is on a hill and press W or right click he will throw banana which will stun prey/predators! There are 1/5 changes that player will throw coconut Dig Food The Dig Food ability is accessible by the Deer, Reindeer and Zebra. When the player presses W or right click he will dig up food items. You will get better food when digging in Mud. Cause Wave The Cause Waves ability is accessible by the Killer Whale. When the player presses W or right click he will make a waves which will stun and wash away predators and prey, even diving animals!pl:Specjalne Umiejętności Drop Snow The "Drop Snow" ability is done by Arctic Hare. it used to drop snow but then its deleted in Feb 14 and changed to burrow a hole like Rabbit. Throw Snow The Throw Snow ability is done by Reindeer, it used to throw snow but it was deleted in Feb 18 and have a ability to dig food like Deer. Spin Webs The Spin Webs ability is done by Giant Spider, Hold W to make webs, the more you hold, the more it gets bigger! If a animal touches it will be extremely slow, Dragon's Black Dragon's are immune to the webs, but you can poison any prey while its trapped! try eating Boa Constrictor's doe it cannot stun, and they give lots of XP. Spit Venom The Spit Venom ability is done by Cobra, You can hold the ability underwater too, helps near predators. try hunting a Blue Whale in a lake, and poison it till it dies but you have been warned! make sure you will not die (or your predator will not dive) Suffocate Prey The Suffocate Prey ability is done by Boa Constrictor, To use it, you need to find Cobra's, Croc's, Octopuses, or Killer Whale's! but Boa Constrictors are slow in water, if too hard, try hunting Cobra's and Croc's, Rhino and Shark are challlenging to hunt because they are so fast, even Polar Bear's and Wolverines are challenging to hunt because Polar Bear's lives in the arctic and Wolverines can stun, but try going near the arctic to hunt a polar bear if it in the bottom of the arctic but a polar bear may know what you're doing, so watch out! Ambush Attack The Ambush Attack ability is done by the Tiger, which combines four abilities : # If you quickly release the right mouse or W the tiger wont go 80% sleath, but use extra boost to jump over the victim and pounce it, stay more than one second to turn into a bush. # Where the Tiger is standing, Tiger becomes 50% slower to avoid it slipping out of the bush. When you release the buttons then Tiger uses Extra boost (like Cheetah) and then slashes the victim with its paws and if animal is hit then it pounce and grabs backward for 3 seconds. In result the ability cooldown is set to 6 seconds. Theres also some information about the ability: a) Ambush under a hiding bush (Tiger goes 80% stealth) b) To attack, tiger jumps out of the bush (using extra boost similar to Cheetah) c) Then it attacks using its Paws (the previous ability) d) Then it pounce the animal (jaws) and drags the victim backward (like Croc Stomp The Stomp ability is done by the Girrafe, it has same mechanics like Donkey, but its reversed. Category:Mope.io Category:Abilities Category:In-game Feautures Category:Article Stub